helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heimkehr
Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen in Down Under. Verschlafen entschwand Ferrell dem Reich der Träume und erwachte herzhaft gähnend inmitten des zerwühlten Ehebettes, dessen bessere Hälfe wie üblich um diese späte Stunde – acht Uhr, genau hundertzwanzig Minuten nach dem ersten Schrei – verwaist lag... na klar, wenn schon der blöde Hahn wenigstens mal am Wochenende seine Klappe hielt plärrte natürlich ihr Jünster umso lauter nach dem Morgenmahl, und da das eindeutig nicht sein Job war und Zendaya danach sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen konnte hatte die Sache sich damit erledigt, auch gut! Und wie sonst für gewöhnlich auch hatte er das Badezimmer für sich ganz alleine, duschte ausgiebig, klatschte sich noch zwei drei Hufe Wasser in die müde Visage und besah sein makelloses Gebiss im Spiegel – wie gut, dass die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen erstklassig durch das umliegende nicht minder dunkle Fell kaschiert wurden, aber gut, wenn seine Zicke auch unbedingt noch mehr Fohlen haben wollte konnte er sie selbstverständlich nicht im Stich lassen! Ihr Schlafrhythmus schien hingegen wie üblich vollkommen ausgeglichen zu sein, die Zeninhymne pfeifend schwang sie am Herd Pfannen und Töpfe, das beste vom Besten für ihren Schattenbock zubereitend, keine Frage! „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen mein Schatz, na, ausgeschlafen?“ „Na, geht so, und du?“ „Alles bestens, warst gut letzte Nacht!“ „Höre ich da ein Es hätte auch besser sein dürfen?“ „Ach iwo, das war besser, und außerdem macht Übung den Meister, das bedarf Zeit und Anstrengung!“ „Na wenn du datt sachst und es nich eilich hast...“, ein Blick zu seinem Söhnchen ließ Ferrell warm uns Herz werden, der kleine Richard - Schattenziegenbock - lutschte friedlich giggelnd an einer Rassel herum und umklammerte mit den winzigen Hufen seinen Stoffhasen, satt und zufrieden folgten ein Rülpser und ein Pups: „Und, was steht heute an?“ „Mellis wollte vielleicht später mal nach seinem Patenkind schauen kommen und mit uns Kekse knabbern, ansonsten hab' ich nix vor und würde eigentlich gerne watt mit euch zwei unternehmen!“ „Gute Idee, ich habe...“, Ding-dong!: „Ich mach schon auf, setz dich schonmal an den Tisch, Tee kocht noch!“, rief Zendaya ihrem Liebsten zu und flitzte zur Tür. An der Pforte ankommen erwartete sie schon der Postbote: „Guten Morgen Fred, na, so früh schon unterwegs?“ „Kannste wissen, hab nämlich nen Einschreiben für deinen Göttergatten, aus Oblivion, glaubt man das?“ „Watt wollen die denn noch von ihm?“ „Jute Frage, aber dett kannste mir ja morgen erzählen... ich muss leider auch schon weiter, schönen Tach euch noch!“ „Jou, dir auch, und vielen Dank!“ „Nicht dafür!“ --- Am Frühstückstisch angekommen hielt Zendaya ihrem Eheschattenbock den Brief unter die Nase: „Post für dich Schatz, von deiner Lieblingskönigin höchstpersönlich!“ „Da leck doch einer nen Maulesel, watt will die denn so Dringliches von mir?“ „Weiß ich auch nich, musste ma uffruppen und die Zeilen fragen!“ „Jou, sofort...“, etwas verärgert über die Störung legte Ferrell sein Nutellabrot beiseite, schlitzte den Umschlag mit dem Apfelmesser auf und überflog hastig die Zeilen, hielt ungläubig inne, schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, las ein zweites, ein drittes Mal, die Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen immer weiter, sein Mund öffnete sich fassungslos. „Ist alles in Ordnung Schatz?“ „Näh... nichts ist in Ordnung... da fick doch einer Daeron, das darf doch wohl nich wahr sein - lies selbst, die will mich doch verarschen!“ --- Sehr geehrter Ferrell, es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, Euch mit diesem Anliegen bedrängen zu müssen, aber es ist sehr wichtig und duldet keinerlei Aufschub. Wie Ihr sicher wisst hat Euer Vater nach Eurer Flucht nach Equestria Euch als Verräter der Krone und der Schattenlords Eurer Adelstitel, Eure Familiezugehörigkeit des Hauses Khálford-Sulvaenin sowie Erbe aberkannt, und außerdem habt Ihr selbst auf Euren Wunsch im Namen aller Schatten darauf verzichtet und das verbliebene Vermögen dem Kollektiv Duhags vermacht. Nun hat sich peinlicherweise herausgestellt, dass diese Testamentsänderung nichtig ist, da sie von Eurem Vater Donillus nicht unterschrieben wurde. Dies bedeutet nun, dass die vorausgehende Version dieses letzten Willens als die gültige anzusehen ist, und dieser liegt ein erst später durch Daeron abgeändertes Gesetz zugrunde, welches im Falle eines abgelehnten Erbes die Ansprüche einer begünstigten Verwandten, Argis Ilhytia, geltend machen würde. Somit würde diese alles erhalten, und auch wenn es mir als Königin nicht zusteht, über meine Regierung zu urteilen, tue ich es hier aus der Not heraus, denn ich wünsche mir unter keinen Umständen diese Person an der Spitze eines gewaltigen Industrie- und Handelszentrums. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich Euch innigst und im Namen all derer, die auf Euch setzen und bauen, das Erbe anzutreten und zumindest so lange zu verwalten, bis wir eine Lösung für das Problem ausgedacht haben. Mit allerbesten Grüßen & sehnlichst auf Eure Hilfe hoffend, Schattenkönigin Safira --- Seine Hufe zitterten, waren drauf und dran, dieses Stück Teufelspapier zu zerreißen, unendlich zu verstümmeln, in den Kamin zu pfeffern, ein Streichholz zu entzünden und die Fetzen in alle Winde zu zerstäuben, aber er tat es nicht, saß nur schweigend da und starrte regungslos in die Luft. Zendaya war da schon eher bei der Sache: „Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht, das kann doch nicht deren Ernst sein! Wie oft hast du es denn gesagt, dass du mit deiner Vergangenheit nichts mehr am Hut haben willst, und immer noch hacken sie auf dir rum! Also weißte...!“ Richard plärrte in seiner Wiege, sein Vater erhob sich unwillkürlich und nahm seinen kleinen Spross in die schwarzen Hufe: „ Argis Ilhytia... Argis Ilhytia... scheiße!“ „Wer ist das überhaupt, hört sich an wie nen Spießer!“ „Ist eine Sie, irgendeine entfernte Verwandte meiner Eltern, keine Ahnung... nicht grade sehr beliebt, hat nen dicken Adelstitel, zu viel Macht und nutzt sie und alle schamlos aus...“ „Uhhh, wie ich solche Leute liebe, die fress ich für gewöhnlich mit extra viel Senf!“ „Eben drum, ich hoff', das wirst du nicht müssen.“ „Na ein Glück, dass wir mit dem ganzen Mist fertich sind und uns nie wieder damit rumplagen müssen!“ Ferrell hasste es, ihr zu widersprechen, und sosehr es ihn auch gerade widerstrebte, er kam nicht drumherum: „Du Schatz... ich werde müssen.“ „Wieso das denn, du hast doch schon einmal darauf verzichtet und wirst es sicher auch wieder tun!“ „Ja schon, aber da war Argis auch noch nicht im Spiel... hach, ich will den ganzen Schrapel am liebsten niemals wiedersehen, aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass diese Schlange alles absahnt und ehemals treue Freunde und Kameraden zu ihren Sklaven werden!“ „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!“ „Habe ich ne andere Wahl?!“ „Du hast klipp und klar gesagt, dass du fertig mit allem bist! Und jetzt auf einmal willst du's nicht mehr sein und doch wieder anfangen?!“ „So einfach ist das nicht - ich will weder dich noch sonst jemanden enttäuschen, auch wenn diejenigen das wahrscheinlich ganz anders sehen, aber sie werden es verstehen, wenn sie es begreifen!“ „Also schön, mach wie du denkst, aber verlang bitte nicht von mir, dass wir dorthin müssen, mitten ins Schattenreich!“ „Ich verspreche es dir hoch und heilig!“ „Na das ist doch was!“, lächelte seine Holde schon wieder besserer Laune und küsste ihren Helden liebevoll auf die Wange, „na ja, wollen wir vielleicht nen Spaziergang mit Rich machen?“ „Darauf kannste wetten!“ „Naw, so liebe ich dich!“ „Und so liebe ich dich!“ - Schmatz! --- ... --- Erstes Kapitel: Ja oder nein? Schlosspark der Betonburg Robert war die Tage außer Haus, dafür Luna umso glücklicher über seinen Besuch. Nach einem Tee und ein paar Keksen spazierten die beiden noch auf ein Ründchen gemeinsam am See entlang: "Hm, ist natürlich jetze nich janz einfach, aber ich denke ma du tust auf jeden Fall das Richtige!" "Der Ansicht bin ich auch, aber ich habe Angst. Angst vor dem Wieder-nach-Hause-Kommen, Angst vor der Ungewissheit, was mich da erwartet." "Hm, ja jut, kann ich nachvollziehen... aber da wüsste ich watt gegen!" "Und zwar?" "Nimm Zendaya auf jeden Fall mit, die passt besser auf dich auf als meine Batponys auf mich!" "Bist du irre?! - Wenn die auf'n paar Radikale trifft gibt's Tote, und außerdem ist da noch Richard - nein, niemals setze ich die beiden solcher Gefahr aus!" "Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand nach allem Blut und all den Toten noch mehr fließen lassen möchte, auch wenn sich Ziegen und Schatten in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade mit Samthufschuhen angefasst haben - einer Zicke und einem Zicklein tut keiner was, schon gar nicht, wenn sie in gutem Hause sind." "Deinen Optimismus in allen Ehren, aber das sind Fundamentalisten, felsenfest von Daerons Ideologie überzeugt, auch wenn er tot ist! Ziege zu sein kommt einem Todesurteil gleich, weswegen auch ich recht wenig Lust verspüre dem Schattenreich diese Dienstreise abstatten zu müssen. Und dieses gute Haus hat rein zufällig die Dicken Bertas für die Schattenarmee gebaut und ist obendrein noch für den Schwarzen Tod verantwortlich - die würden sogar ihr eigenes Anwesen anstecken, wenn sich da nen Lazarett der ZA drinnen befände!" "Aber du tust es aus freien Stücken heraus, du müsstest nicht, wa? - Und das selbst, obwohl alles so fellsträubend ist!" "Stimmt." "Damit ist es dein freier Wille?" "Korrekt." "Und warum riskierst du dann Kopf und Kragen, wenn es so verflucht kreuzgefährlich ist?" "Das weiß ich selber nicht so richtig." "Ah ja, okey?", der Schatten seufzte tief: "Hach... ich tue es vermutlich für meine alten Freunde, die mir doch irgendwie nicht ganz egal sind." "Das ist verdammt edel von dir." "Danke... ich wünschte nur, ich würde das ähnlich sehen." --- ... --- Wieder daheim "Scha-hatz, bin wieder da-ha!" "Na, warst aber lange weg, Abendbrot ist schon fertich!" "Danke dir... jou, hat doch etwas gedauert, entschuldige bitte." "Macht überhaupt nischt, gibt nur Suppe." "Reicht doch dicke hinne, hatte eh schon Kaffee mit der Königin." "Guck an, aber ich hoffe doch schwer mit der blauen, nicht mit der ollen!" "Jou, mit Luna... war recht ergiebig." "So?" "Na ja...", Ferrell plumpste auf seinen Stuhl und inspizierte die perfekt mittig gefaltete Serviette, "sie meint auch, dass ich es tun soll." "Ah so, meint sie - und ich meine..." "Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber ich muss einfach." "Das meine ich auch nicht, lass mich bitte ausreden - ich hab' nachgedacht und bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass ich dich Irren unter keinen Umständen alleine ins Feindesland ziehen lasse!" "Ist nich wahr...", na super, das fing ja gut an, Sex heute Abend fiel schonmal flach: "Ja genau, weil du Knallkopf ansonsten nicht am Stück wieder nach Hause kommst - was soll ich denn Richard dann sagen, etwa: "Och, der Papa wollte seinen alten Freunden im Schattenreich helfen und wurde da leider abgemurkst" oder was?!" "Ja, es ist kein Zuckerschlecken, aber bitte tu das nicht! Du weißt nicht, was dich da erwartet! Die Schatten sind..." "... brutal, blutrünstig und alles Faschisten! - Keine Sorge, denen haue ich gerne eins zwischen'de Löffel und unbewaffnet gehe ich da eh nich hin!" "Schatz, jetzt lässt du mich bitte ausreden - das ist doch alles Ziegenmist! Klar, da sind nen paar alte Daerontreue mitbei, aber die allermeisten sind Schatten wie ich oder wie wir Ziegen auch, lieb, freundlich, hilfsbereit! Und nur weil sie den Krieg gegen uns angezettelt haben sind sie noch lange keine Monster!" "Wir beide haben in diesem Krieg gekämpft und wissen es besser! Mein Vater hat sich für dich geopfert, willst du jetzt unbedingt den Helden spielen müssen und Richard das auch antun?!" "Nein, aber ich will Duhag auch Argis nicht antun! Und es ist meine freie Entscheidung, ich bin sozialistischer Schattenbock!" In Zendayas Augen funkelte es gefährlich, dann entspannte ein Lächeln ihre harten Gesichtszüge: "Also gut, das akzeptiere ich, überredet." "Puh, da bin ich aber beruhigt... danke dir, mein Schatz!" "Nix zu danken - denn meine Entscheidung ist es, dich zu begleiten!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" --- Zweites Kapitel: Kurs Süd Drei Tage später Mit vierzig Kilometern die Stunde passierte der Superzug, bestehend aus einer Schlepptenderdampflok Baureihe Fünfzig-Fünfunddreißig und einem einzigen Packwagen, die große Steppe auf seiner Fahrt nach Kelut. Mit an Bord waren neben Ferrell und Zendaya Klein-Richard, der nach Ansicht seiner Mutter unmöglich die Tage ganz alleine bei seiner Oma in Down Under bleiben konnte. Alle Argumente der Familie von wegen das Schattenreich sei kein Ort für Zicken und schon gar nicht für Zicklein hatte sie sogleich in den Wind geschlagen und am Ende sogar behauptet und erfolgreich demonstriert, wie sie mit rechts eine Maschinenpistole schwingen und ihren Spross auf dem linken Huf wiegen konnte - natürlich mit Schalldämpfer, er sollte ja keine Angst bekommen. Und um den Nachwuchs über die gar nicht vorhandenen Gefahren auf der "Urlaubsreise" aufzuklären studierten sie nun schon seit Stunden das große Waffenhufbuch: "Guck ma Richard, das ist ein Raketenwerfer, der macht ganz laut "Bumm!" und dann ist alles kaputt!" Der Vater unterdes hielt beleidigt die Klappe und schaute zum Fenster raus - Gras bis zum Horizont... Willkommen zuhause. Das "herzlich" brachte er nicht über sich. --- Kelut Je näher sie der Hafenstadt kamen, desto bewusster wurde es Ferrell, wie lange er eigentlich weggewesen war. Es hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch vor vielen Jahren schwer verändert, und das nicht gerade zum Guten, wie er bedrückt schweigend feststellte: Die Slums waren aus sich heraus gewachsen, doppelt in die Breite und vierfach in die Höhe. Viele der alten Gründerhäuser fehlten komplett, hier und da ragten verbliebene Ruinen heraus, die still von der Hässlichkeit des verlorenen Krieges zeugten, heruntergekommen waren sie alle, mal mehr, mal weniger schlimm. Die Gleislage wurde immer katastrophaler, Schienenstöße so groß wie Schlaglöcher schüttelten den Waggon Mal um Mal kräftiger durch: "Heilige Arriva, wenn das so weitergeht entgleisen wir noch - haben die hier kein Geld zum Sanieren?" "Wohl kaum...", Schatten zogen draußen vorbei, dürre Gestalten blickten kurz auf und verfielen wieder ihrem alltäglichen Habitus, ausgemergelte Gesichter so weit das Auge reichte, müde Augen, Hoffnungslosigkeit: "Bei Hellje, so schlimm hatte ich es nicht mal annähernd in Erinnung." "Sieht aber wirklich böse aus...", brummte Zendaya betreten, "vielleicht war's ja doch keine so schlechte Idee dein Erbe anzutreten - hier ist drigend Hilfe nötig!" "Ich wünschte, wir wären schon in Duhag, das hier ist Kelut." "Oh je, na das kann ja heiter werden!", der Zug rollte in den ehemaligen Hauptbahnhof ein, verlangsamte mehr und mehr und stoppte schließlich zur Gänze, obwohl kein Halt vorgesehen war: "Nanu, warum geht's denn nicht weiter?" "Ich weiß es nicht und es gefällt mir noch weniger - ihr bleibt hier, ich gehe nachsehen, was da los ist." Der Gelände sah wüst aus, seinem repräsentativen Empfangsgebäude beraubt, den Bahnsteigdächern, selbst Bahnsteigkanten und Pflastersteinen, auf einem Abstellgleis ein paar rostige Güterwagen, kaum ein Schienenstrang, der noch durchgehend befahrbar war in einem Meer aus Bombentrichtern. Lokführer und Heizer standen neben der dritten Kuppelachse und beäugten argwöhnisch den Kreuzkopf: "Stimmt was nicht?" "Sieht so aus - das Lager ist vollkommen ausgetrocknet, wir brauchen neues Öl, und wenn's janz düster ausschaut ist der Bolzen hinüber... da bräuchten wir auch nen neuen, sonst jeht's jar nich mehr weiter." "Na fabelhaft, und wo kriegen wir das her?" "Mal hier im Betriebswerk fragen, vielleicht? - Ferrell, du kannst doch sicher Schattisch, oder?" "Na aber sicher doch." --- Der Ringlokschuppen machte einen noch herunter gekommeneren Eindruck als der Rest des Knotenpunktes, was vor allem an dem mehr als zur Hälfte fehlenden Dach lag. In den darunter liegenden Untersuchungsgruben bot sich das Regenwasser als Schwimmbahn an, ringsherum grünte Gras, eine rostige Dampflok fristete auf bessere Zeiten. "Hallo, ist jemand da?", rief Ferrell auf Schattisch in das leere Verwaltungsgebäude, in dem es ziemlich stark nach lange verkohltem Brand roch, "irgendjemand?" Ein Fensterladen wurde geöffnet und eine abgemagerte Stute mittleren Alters mit struppiger Mähne guckte verschlafen herunter: "Was macht ihr denn für'n Krach hier?" "'Tschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber wir suchen einen Eisenbahner!" "Einen Eisenbahner habe ich hier schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, aber schaut mal rüber zum Wasserturm, da sind vielleicht noch welche... sagt mal, ihr seid wohl nicht von hier?" "Nein, bei meinem letzten Besuch hat an Ihrem Fenster noch der Hengst Direktor gestanden und Daeron salutiert." "Wenn Sie das Skelett meinen, dass ich hier beim Einzug gefunden habe... nach der Bombadierung hat's hier mächtig gebrannt, das hat der arme Teufel wohl nicht überlebt." "Hm, ja, trotzdem danke." --- "Und?" "Kannste knicken, alle ausgeflogen, hier wohnen mittlerweile Obdachlose." "Hört sich ja echt rosig an..." "Besser als jar nischt, aber sie sagte, dass wir mal zwei Türen weiter klopfen sollen, vielleicht haben wir da Glück." --- Und wirklich, das hatten sie: Zwei Schatten faulenzten dösend in der warmen Morgensonne an der Pforte zur Zisterne vor sich hin: "M-ähm!" Einem zuckte die Nase, der andere schob ein Augenlied auf Halbmast: "Hm, watt jibt's?" "Wir haben nen Lokschaden und bräuchten Ersatzteile und ne Kanne Öl - seid ihr vom Dienst?" "Wenn schatten's denn noch Dienst nennen kann, bezahlt wird's auf jeden Fall nicht mehr." "Und dann seid ihr noch da?" "Na wohin sollen wir denn sonst gehen in diesem freien Land, wo es nirgends besser aussieht als hier?" "Hm, das wüsste ich auch nicht, war lange nicht mehr da." "Auch gut. Unser Wasserturm hält wenigstens den Regen ab und ist einigermaßen gemütlich, hier und wieder kommt mal ein Zug vorbei, das war's auch schon, mehr passiert hier zurzeit nicht." "Also habt ihr auch nichts da um uns zu helfen?" "Tut mir leid Kumpel, aber in den letzten Kriegswochen wurde alles Metallische hier ausgeräumt und eingschmolzen, Daeron brauchte ja unbedingt noch mehr Waffen." "Und der Schrotthaufen von Lok im Schuppen, dürfen wir uns da was abbauen von?" "Mich stört's nich, macht nur...", Ferrell warf einen Blick ins rustikale Innere der Behausung und stellte bekümmert fest, dass sie außer einem alten Bett, zwei Stühlen, einem Tisch und einem schief hängenden Bild völlig leer war. Außerdem fehlte etwas ganz Entscheidendes - Futter, und so abgemagert wie die beiden aussahen schien das hier echte Magelwaren zu sein: "Sagt ma, habt ihr denn nix zu essen hier?!" Jetzt öffnete der Schatten beide Augen, guckte ihn einen Augenblick verblüfft an und erschrak, als er die drei Hörner erkannte: "Was denkst du, wir... bei Diaron, ihr seid ja Ziegen!" "Mein Name ist Ferrell, und ich bin Schattenziegenbock, kein Grund zur Panik - wir haben nen halben Güterwagen voll mit Leckereien, da müsst ihr euch erstma richtig die Bäuche voll schlagen!" --- Fünf Minuten später stopften sich die beiden halb verhungerten Eisenbahner so voll wie seit Langem nicht mehr, Zendaya beäugte die Szenerie misstrauisch: "Ferrell, das sieht echt unnormal aus, wieviel die schlingen!" "Eben drum, und das scheint kein Einzelfall zu sein! Wenn hier die Bevölkerung wirklich massenhaft hungert muss schnellstmöglich etwas passieren, sonst kommt's noch zur Katastrophe!" "Versteh' ja nich warum die olle Monarchin da nix macht." "Vielleicht gab es ne Dürre oder sowas, ist ja auch egal, wegschauen darf deswegen erst recht keiner... würdest du nen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia und Könich Robert aufsetzen, bitte?" "Hab ja grad eh nix Besseres zu tun, also ja, mach ich." "Danke dir, ich schau mal nach unseren Mechanikern." --- Die kämpften grade mit übergroßem Schraubenschlüssel, Vorschlaghammer und WD40 mit dem übel festgerosteten Flachnagel an dem Ungetüm von Schrottlaube: "Boar echt ey, bewecht sich keinen Millimeter!" "Schafft ihr schon - habt ihr irgendwo Öl auftreiben können?" "Näh, vergiss es, keinen Tropfen." "Geht nich ohne, wa?" "Bei dem uralten Drecksteil auf keinen Fall, das gibt Reibung wie Hulle, bis datt Misting sich durchjescheuert hat." "Na fantastisch... ich geh mal in die Stadt, vielleicht findet sich da was." "Erste Sahne, mach des, wir kümmern uns hier um den Rest!" "AK, und passt mir auf Zendaya auf!" "Jou, bis gleich!" "Sehen uns." --- Die Straßen standen dem Bahnhof in nichts nach: Schlaglöcher in Größe von Gartenlauben, Schlamm, Dreck und Müll, geplünderte Geschäfte, Bettler, herumstreunende Fohlen, stumpfe Blicke, hungrige Augen. Der heruntergekommene Exerzierplatz bot ein jammervolles Bild, die Zitadelle hingegen hatte trotz etlicher übler Sprengkrater nichts von ihrer alten Standfestigkeit eingebüßt und weckte alte Erinnerungen, nur der geflaggte Adler mit den brennenden Schwingen deutete auf die neue Epoche hin. Einen Moment im Stillen verweilend durchfluteten die Gedanken an gewaltige Paraden seinen Kopf, oh ja, das waren pure Machtdemonstrationen gewesen, und auch wenn sie einzig dem Zweck eines Wahnsinnigen gedient hatten, so hatten doch zumindest hier Disziplin und Ordnung geherrscht... vielleicht gab es ja hier rein zufällig die ein oder andere Kanne Öl. Das Tor bewachte ein lustloser Wachposten mit Karabiner: "Guten Tag, dürfte ich Sie bitte kurz stören?" "Verpiss dich!" "Nanu, das ist aber nich grad die feine schattische Art, Soldat." "Was juckt's mich? Was wollen Sie... hallo, was wird das denn hier, ne Ziege in Kelut?!" "Ich bin Schattenziegenbock, danke der Nachfrage. Unser Zug ist auf der Durchreise kaputtgegangen, ich bin eigentlich nur an einer Kanne Öl interessiert und möchte auch nur ungerne länger stören." "Haben wir nicht, versuchen Sie's mal am Hafen." "Danke vielmals.", wandte sich Ferrell überwältigt von der Hilfsbereitschaft ab und trabte ab - Idiot! Zurück inmitten des Plazas angekommen taxierte er sogleich das breite Boulevard zum Hafen hin, ein merkwürdig ins Bild gesetzter Schiffbug stach sofort daraus empor. Ob es da wohl etwas Schmiere gab? - Na hoffentlich, noch länger als nötig in dieser Geisterstadtherumlaufen zu müssen musste echt nicht sein! --- An der Mole angekommen wünschte er sich gleich besser gleich umgedreht zu sein: Die ganze stolze Schattenflotte lag gesunken in Trümmern im seichten Wasser, umschwappt von sanften Wellen, dazwischen die Reste der Piere. Zerschossene Lagerhallen, zerbombte Docks, die einst so schöne Uferpromenade in Schutt und Asche, kaum ein einziges Haus hatte den Angriff unbeschadet überlebt. Das war es also, die Rache für den Schwarzen Tod, dazu waren die Ziegen fähig gewesen... und obwohl er weinte, wusste er, dass er es ihnen gleich getan hätte. Zwei einsame Fohlen beobachteten ihn mit einem Fernglas von einem der Wracks aus, schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg und rief ihnen zu: "Hey, ich suche Schmieröl, habt ihr zufällig welches?" "Vielleicht ja - was hast du anzubieten?", trug der Wind zurück, er erkundigte sich: "Essen?" --- Eine Viertelstunde später kehrten Ferrell und seine beiden jungen Begleiter zum Bahnhof zurück, und oh Wunder hatte sich eine riesige Meute um den kleinen Zug versammelt, aus dem Zendaya Brote, Käse und Schinken an die Bedürftigen verteilte: "Nicht drängeln, jeder bekommt was ab!" Sozialistische Ziege halt! --- Am späten Nachmittag setzten sie die Fahrt nach Duhag fort, nachdem alle Vorräte geplüdert und das Triebwerk der Dampflok wieder in Ordnung gebracht worden war. Ferrell wog den kleinen Richard auf seinen Hufen in den Schlaf und sang leise "Schlaf, Zicklein, schlaf", Zendayas Blick lag gedankenverloren irgendwo in der Ebene in weiter Ferne. Als ihr Kleiner endlich eingeschlafen war und Papa ihn in sein Körbchen gebettet hatte, rückte sie mit der Sprache raus: "Hast du diese Augen gesehen, wie sie vor Hunger schreien?" "Habe ich... es ist unbegreiflich, dass da noch nichts passiert ist, einfach... nein." "Ich habe die Tauben noch bevor die ersten ankamen abgeschickt - wie kann sowas eigentlich sein, wie können Ponys so im Stich gelassen werden?" "Ich weiß es nicht, ist leider nicht mein Bier." "Versprichst du mir, dass du alles dafür tust, um den Schatten in Duhag ein lebenswertes Leben zu ermöglichen?" "Das tue und werde ich, das verspreche ich dir." --- Drittes Kapitel: Ein Unerwartetes Wiedersehen Es war schon spät, als der Zug in den spärlich beleuchteten Hauptbahnhahnhof der Industriemetropole rollte und mit quietschenden Bremsen zum Stehen kam. Der Bahnsteig war wie ausgestorben, vor dem dunklen Empfangsgebäude wartete eine einsame Kutsche, ein Dunst von Kohle und Chemie lag in der Luft: "Buäh, das mufft ja hier schlimmer als unser Stinki nach nem Filterriss!" "Willkommen in Duhag, das ist Alltag hier, frische Luft wirst du vergeblich suchen." "Na fabelhaft - ist denn niemand gekommen, um uns abzuholen?" "Vielleicht die Droschke, ich frag' mal nach...", etwas unsicher trat er an das Fahrzeug heran und räusperte sich: "Verzeihen Sie, aber warten Sie hier zufällig auf jemanden, Herr Kutscher?" "Zufällig ja, seit etwa einem halben Tag schon." "Das tut mir außerordentlich leid, wir hatten unterwegs eine Panne mit der Bahn." "So? - Nun ja, dann müssen Sie Ferrell sein." "Richtig, der bin ich. Ist das eine bestellte Kutsche für mich?" "Das war sie, aber die Hengste sind schon nach Hause getrabt, sie hatten nach fünf Stunden keine Lust mehr zu warten." "Hm, ja, tut mir leid." "Ist in Ordnung, ich habe es nicht eilig." "Sie übernachten sowieso hier, richtig?" "Richtig." "Dann müssen wir zu Huf laufen, richtig?" "Richtig." --- "Ist ja der Hammer, in Down Under wäre sowas nicht passiert!", empörte sich Zendaya drei Straßen weiter, "also echt, die haben doch hier alle nen Rad ab!" "Viele Schatten in bestimmten Positionen sind sehr eitel und hassen es wie die Pest, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase geht... aber verstehen kann ich ihn ja auch noch irgendwo." "Ja, ich auch, und macht doch nix, ich gehe schließlich gerne nachts spazieren." "Und ich schleppe gerne die Koffer." "Eben drum - sind wir denn bald da?" "Es ist nicht mehr weit." --- Vor ihnen türmte sich das Anwesen der Khálford-Sulvaenin in seiner ganzen Pracht auf, und auch wenn es schon stockdunkel und kaum illuminiert war - eigentlich komisch, sonst war es immer hell erleuchtet gewesen, sein Vater... oh, da war ja was... hatte es so geliebt - vermittelte es einen Eindruck von Gewaltigkeit und Macht: "Sodella, willkommen zuhause." "Oh leck, das ist ja mal ne geile Hütte - da geht das Ziegenschloss ja fast rein!" "Fast? - Ganz, und das zweimal... du hast den hinteren Flügel und den Wintergarten noch nicht gesehen." "Und alles erkauft durch Ausbeutung der Arbeiter, deine Vorfahren können echt stolz auf sich sein!" "Oh glaub mir, das waren sie auch...", er läutete, schon schwang das übergroße gusseiserne Tor knarzend beiseite, ihre Hufschritte knirschten auf dem gestreuten Kies vorbei an verwilderten Planzen und zugewucherten Statuen, "hm, viel gepflegt scheint das hier aber schon länger nicht mehr geworden zu sein." "Die armen Hunde hatten wohl Besseres zu tun..." "... ja, zu Tausenden im Krieg verrecken." "Ach stimmt ja, da war ja was." "Mhm, da war ja was." --- Das Eingangsportal stand weit offen, bedacht schritt die kleine Familie ein. Der Empangssaal glänzte ihnen in üppiger Pracht entgegen, ein Hengst im Frack erwartete sie bereits und rümpfte laut hörbar die Nase, als er Ferrell erblickte: "Willkommen daheim, Feraël Dagolis Savaël Sûlic Khàlford-Sulvaenin VII. - Ihr wart lange fort." "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Alfred, mein alter Butler; Alfred, das ist Zendaya, meine Zicke." "Angenehm...", meinte die kühl und verschränkte die Hufe, "ist ja ein wahnsinnig netter Empfang hier." "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits...", rang sich Alfred sichtlich angespannt über die Lippen, irgendwie nervös, "Feraël, ich dachte, Ihr kommt alleine?" "Wieso sollte ich? Sie gehört zu mir, ich habe sie geheiratet, und..." "DU HAST SIE WAAAAAAS?!?!", kreischte eine hohe Stimme fassungslos und eine Stute brach durch die Tür aus dem Allerheiligsten, in ihrem Gesicht pulsierten alle nur erdenklichen Adern, Flügel und Augen war so weit aufgerissen vor Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn, dass Federn und Äpfel vor Überspannung heraus zu fallen drohten - Ferrell klappte die Kinnlade wie vom Blitz getroffen runter, Zendaya blieb als Einzige locker und flockig: "Wer ist die denn?" "SEINE VERDAMMTE EHESTUTE!!!", brüllte Aranya Galdia Riisya Uludiel Kháradin-Khàlford-Sulvaenin in einer solch schrillen Oktave, in der nicht mal ein Rotkehlchen zu trillern vermochte: "UND ICH EXPLODIERE GLEICH, WENN DER SAUHUND VON HENGST NICHT AUF DER STELLE GESTEHT, WAS HIER EIGENTLICH LOS IST!!!" --- "A-a-a-aranya..." "JA, GENAU DIE!!!", baute sich das Rasseweib von Pegaus in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm auf, "WO WARST DU DIE GANZEN JAHRE, DU ARSCH?!?!" "Ferrell, was spinnt die hier zusammen?" "UND SAG MIR JETZT BITTE NICHT, DASS DU EINE KOMMUNISTISCHE ZIEGE GEHEIRATET HAST, SONST BRINGE ICH DICH GLEICH HIER UND JETZT UM!!!" "Ey Olle, chill ma dein Leben!", hatte Zendaya die Faxen dicke und schubste die aufdringliche Nebenbuhlerin weg von ihrem Ehebock, "wär' ja nich so, als hätte ich ihn geheiratet und er keine andere - stimmt doch, Schatz!?" "Ähm... also..." "Schatz!?" "... jaaa..." "Das glaub ich jetze nich." "Schatz, ich... ich..." "DU VERLOGENES ARSCHLOCH!!!" "JA NU LANGT'S ABER MAL, SCHATTENFOTZE!!!" "WILLST DU STRESS MIT MIR, KOMMUNISTENSCHLAMPE?!?!" "KANNSTE KRIEGEN, FASCHISTENTUSSI!!!", und die Hufe krachten, nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Magie gelang es Ferrell die blutrünstigen Tigerinnen auseinander und auf Distanz zu halten: "LASS MICH LOS, ICH STECH IHR DIE AUGEN AUS!!!" - "ICH ERWÜRGE SIE UND FRESSE SIE MIT SENF ZUM ABENDBROT!!!" "Bitte beruhigen die Damen sich!", stammelte der arme Alfred mit über dem Huf zusammengeschlagegen Hufen, "wenn das das Fohlen sieht..." "Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich da eine sanfte Stimme, die von einer jungen Stute im angelehnten Türblatt ausging, "Mum, was... heiliger Diaron!" Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte oder Erklärungen, das Ersichtliche war zu offensichtlich zum Abstreiten: "Ich hab ne Tochter?!" --- "Hast du, und seit Jahren noch dazu!" "H-hallo... bist... bist du... ?" "Z... ziphya Dagolia Savaëlia Riisya Phyálin Kháradin-Khàlford-Sulvaenin... ich... ich..." "Heilige Luna, das gibt's noch nicht!" "Heilige Luna? HEILIGE LUNA?!?! SACH MA, SPINNST DU JETZT VÖLLIG?!?!" "Was, sagt ziege in Down Under so!?" "DICH HAT KEINER GEFRAGT!!!" "Wäre ja nicht so, als hätte er höchstperösnlich Daeron vom höchsten Turm Canterlots geschmissen!" Alfred musste sich abstützen, einen Moment blieb es totenstill, dann explodierte Aranya völlig: "DAS IST JA WOHL DIE ABSOLUTE KRÖNUNG!!!" "War nicht meine Absicht..." "DU HAST NICHT ERNSTHAFT... - WENN ICH DICH IN DIE HUFE KRIEGE!!!" "ES TUT MIR AUCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT LEID, OKEY?!?! - ER WAR DER GRÖßTE SCHMUTZFINK UND DER HINTERHÄLTIGSTE HEUCHLER SEIT SCHATTENGEDENKEN UND HAT NICHTS BESSERES VERDIENT!!!", Alfred fiel in Ohmacht, Aranya hielt beleidigt die Klappe: "Ist ja echt ein wunderbares Wiedersehen." "Kann echt nur besser werden, wa?" "Ferrell!", eine ältere Schattenstute kam freudig aus dem Tor galoppiert und umschlang den Heimgekehrten liebevoll: "Ohhh mein Kleiner, wie habe ich dich vermisst!" Der musste sich so überwältigt von der unerwarteten Zuneigung doch erst einmal vergewissern: "Oma, bist das du?" "Na wer denn sonst, Dummerchen! Oder bin ich etwa so alt und grau geworden, dass du mich nicht wiedererkennst?", na ja, doch, sie hatte sich kaum verändert, musste der Schattenziegenbock sich eingestehen - und darüber konnte schatten getrost hinwegsehen: "Ach iwo, du siehst so gut aus wie eh und je." "Ohhh, diese Komplimente - ich habe dich so vermisst, Ferrell - lass dich mal anschauen! Mhhh, groß und stark bist du geworden - ein Krieger, ein Held!" "Uh, danke... bist die erste hier, die mich nicht gleich köpfen will...", Aranya schnaubte verächtlich, Oma winkte ab: "Ach was, du hast es dir ja nicht aussuchen können - und trotzdem bist und bleibst du mein liebstes Enkelfohlen!" "Naw, danke dir... hm, Großvater freut sich wohl nicht allzu besonders mich wiederzusehen, wa?" "Er ist vor sieben Jahren gestorben, der Liebe... Friede seiner Asche, er fehlt uns allen sehr...", erst jetzt bemerkte sie Zendaya und erkundigte sich sogleich: "Sag Ferrell, wer ist denn deine Begleiterin, etwa eine Diplomatin der Ziegen?" "Ähm..." "Ich bin Zendaya, seine Ehezicke!" "Oh, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du... also Ferrell!" "Ähm, da gab es ein kleines Missverständis..." "Na danke du Arsch!" "Aranya, also nein, diese Wörter! Der Junge wird doch sicher... ja Ferrell, wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen gleich zweimal zu... heiliger Diaron, ist das etwa ein Fohlen?!" "Ein Schattenziegenbock, ja - darf ich vorstellen: Den kleinen Richard Marlin!" "Ohhh ist der nieeedlich!", freuten sich Oma und Tochter im Chor und waren drauf und dran den Kleinen vor lauter Süßigkeit mit Zimt und Zucker zu fressen, die Mama sah das hingegen ganz anders und hielt ihren Spross im eisernen Huf ohne Rankommen: "Nix da, der bleibt schön bei mir!" "Aber Zendaya, das ist doch nu wirklich..." "Ich bin die Mutter, ja?! - Die beiden kenne ich nicht mal!" "Als könnten die beiden nicht gut auf ihn Acht geben!" "Auf jeden Fall besser als die ungehobelten Klauen einer ollen Kommunistenzicke!" "Ey Schattenfotze, wer ist hier die Zicke?!" "Ladys, bitte, ihr seid doch nicht mehr im Fohlengarten und beide alt genug, um vernünftig miteinander zu reden." "Ich warte immer noch auf dein Geständnis, warum du sie geheiratet hast!" "Vielleicht später, okey? - Erstmal möchte ich ankommen und etwas essen, wenn es denn was gibt." "Oh, da fragst du noch? - Deine Oma kocht doch immer für dich, das weißt du doch!" "Na da bin ich aber beruhigt..." "Wieso denn?" "Och, nicht so wichtig." "Na dann ist's ja gut - Aranya, sei doch bitte so lieb und bring Alfred nach oben, er kommt sicher bald wieder zu sich, so übermannt wie er war; Ziphya, lauf bitte schnell zu Doktor Fret und lass dir den stärksten Tee des Hauses geben; und ihr anderen, kommt doch bitte hinein in den Speisesaal und dann zu Tisch, es gibt mehr als genug Köstlichkeiten für dieses kleine Willkommensfest!" --- An der Abendbrotstafel Die Luft über den Köpfen knisterte vor Spannung, demonstrativ hatte sich Aranya ganz ans andere Kopfende der Tafel verzogen, was Oma wiederum wenig störte - war doch ihr kleiner großer Enkel endlich wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt! Dementsprechend viel hatte sie auch zu berichten, angefangen von seinem Verschwinden bis zum Ende des Großen Krieges: "Und ich sage euch, wie die Botschaft hier ins Haus geflattert kam, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist, da habe ich vor Freude getanzt, das könnt ihr mir glauben!" "Ihr wart also keine überzeugte Anhängerin der faschistischen Ideologie?" "Das waren die wenigsten Schatten aus vollem Herzen. Viele haben einfach mitgespielt, um in Ruhe und Frieden weiterleben zu können, andere den Mund gehalten und so weiter... so hat der Staat doch die meiste Zeit funktioniert - aber mein Ferrell war zu schlau dazu, er hat das ganze Puppenspiel durchschaut und ist geflohen in ein besseres Leben!" "Zumindest versucht habe ich es... so ganz ohne Duhrag, ohne Heimat... es war nicht einfach." "Und deswegen bist du zurückgekommen, jetzt wo du endlich wieder konntest!", freute Oma Khálford-Sulvaenin sich in ihrer These bestätigt: "Ich habe es doch immer gewusst: Du bist ein guter Hengst, besser als all die anderen Idioten in ihren tollen Uniformen und Gehirnen so groß wie Nüssen!" "Tja, nur doof, dass ich diese Idioten ab morgen überzeugen muss, dass von nun an alles anders sein wird." "Das schaffst du, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" "Na ich mir nicht." --- Die Runde löste sich ziemlich schweigend auf, nur Oma quatschte noch munter wie eh und je. Zendaya verschwand nach oben, ihr Schlafzimmer suchen, Aranya hatte sich schon vorher verpieselt, Ziphya saß vor dem prasselnden Kamin und starrte in die Flammen, Richard war auf Ferrells Arm eingenickt und säuselte friedlich vor sich hin: "Wo soll ich eigentlich übernachten drinne?" "Na in deinem alten Jungendzimmer dachte ich doch!" "Ähm... aber in das Bett passe doch nur ich rein?" "Ja also, Alfred hat nicht mit deiner Zicke gerechnet und ihr..." - "DAS GLAUBE ICH JETZE NICH!!!" - "... ja, das Gästezimmer gerichtet..." "Oh Arriva hilf, das kann ja heiter werden." --- Die Koffer warteten achtlos fallen gelassen an Ort und Stelle, die Pforte sperrangelweit aufgerissen, während Zendaya im Sechseck tobte: "Ich bin doch keine Prinzessin!" Oma Khálford-Sulvaenin war baff: "Was hat sie denn?" "Hach... die Suite ist ihr... zu edel." "Aber das ist doch nur das Gästezimmer!", jammerte die alte Schattenstute untröstlich, "wenn sie die Gemächer deines Vaters..." "Das lassen wir auch schön bleiben - Zendaya, nu hab dich ma nich so; wenn dir des zu prunkig ist schauste ma rechts hinten umme Ecke, zweite Tür von rechts, da wäre noch die Besenkammer im Angebot." "Mir lieber als das!", murrend trollte sich die Zicke, "und mach hinne, ohne dich schlaf ich janz bestimmt nicht ein hier in dieser Bonzenfestung!" "Komme gleich...", Ferrell warf seiner Oma einen resignierten Blick zu: "Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Mühen... hätte nicht gedacht, dass Familientreffen so dermaßen anstrengend sind." "Schon gut, mach dir keinen Vorwurf - hatte ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass wir umgebaut haben?" "So? Was denn genau?" "Na zum Beispiel haben wir die Zwischenwand des alten Dienststutenzimmers entfernen lasesen und dadurch Aranyas Räumlichkeiten vergrößert - eine Schande, dass sie dich nicht bei sich haben will, also wirklich, sie soll sie nicht so..." "Momentchen mal, ihr habt was?! Die zweite Tür von rechts?!" "Ja doch, genau die, wieso...?" - "AHHHHHH!!!" "RAUS AUS MEINEM HEILIGTUM, ROTAMEISE!!!" "SCHONMAL WAS VON ABSCHLIEßEN GEHÖRT, SCHWARZWURZEL?!?!" "FERRELL!!!" --- Am Ende der Fahnenstange Ruhe! Schluss-aus-Ende, finito! Feierabend, Sense - Bett! Sanft sprang das Schloss mit dem altbekannten Klicken auf, die Scharniere quietschten fröhlich wie eh und je; ja, nichts hatte sich zum letzten Mal verändert, als er einen Huf in diese seine Säale gesetzt hatte: ... Gähnend stellte er das Gepäck beiseite, kippte der Länge nach auf die frisch bezogene Matratze, fühlte sogleich, dass er es auch hier mit dem einhundert prozentigen Original zu tun hatte - der Knauf des Dolches ruhte da, wo er ihn immer zu verstecken pflegte, in Down Under wie hier -, schloss die Augen und ratzte sofort tief und fest. Einer traumlosen Nacht folgte der baldige Morgen... --- Viertes Kapitel: Zurück in Duhrag Sonnenaufgang über den schwarzen Schloten und Dächern der stählernen Stadt am Astralis; ein Anblick dem Bilderbuch entliehen: Silbern glitzert der Morgentau auf den vom Raureif überzogenen Wiesen in den warmen Vorboten des nahenden Tages, glücklich reigen die Bäume hungrig des hellen schmackhaften Lichts stumm zufrieden in Reih und Glied die breiten Alleen hinauf und hinunter, sehnsüchtig erwarten all die bunten Blumen ihre geschäftigen Bienen und Falter, unten am Ufer des ruhigen Stroms ertönt der Tenor des Froschkonzertes, welchem bei diesem Anblick die Zunge schwillt, frei und unbeschwert hüpfen nebenher unzählige silbern schillernde Fische groß und klein im klaren tiefen Wasser. Ferrell stand am offenen Fenster, gähnte und wunderte sich nicht zu knapp über diese fast schon unheimliche Stille: Kaum ein Schatten ließ sich auf der Straße sehen, kein einziger Schlot verpestete mit aschgrauem Ruß das wolkenlose Hellblau des endlosen Himmelszeltes, kein Rattern von Maschinen aus den sonst nur so dröhnenden Werkhallen - einfach nichts, gar nichts. So vertraut und doch so fremd, so surreal - kein Morgenappell, kein "Heil Daeron!" - neuer Tag, neues Glück... altes Städchen, zwei Mädchen, still steh'n alle Rädchen; zweierlei, mich zog es fort, lang war ich dort. Nun wieder hier, im alten Ort - Heimathort? --- Zendaya lümmelte auf der Küchenbank und schlürfte Tee, während Oma Khálford-Sulvaenin munter wie eh und je mit Käse, Wurst, Schinken, einem Laib Brot, zwei runden Holzbrettern und einem großen Küchenmesser gleichzeitig herumhantierte: "Guten Morgen mein Traezel, na, hast du gut geschlafen in deinem Bett? - Ich hoffe ja doch, aber nun setz dich schonmal hin, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig - der Tee ist schon heiß und in der Kaffeekanne auf dem Tisch - du mochtest doch immer einen ganz grünen zum Aufstehen, ja? - Oder soll ich...?" "Alle jut Oma, vielen Dank für deine Mühen...", unterbrach er den Redeschwall schnell, um nicht darin abzusaufen, und pflanzte sich seiner Zicke gegenüber: "Na, und du?" "War in Ordnung.", brummte sie kruz angebunden und sog den Tee mit vollen Nüstern die dampfenden Schwaden ein: "Richard wollte nicht einschlafen ohne seinen Papa." "Tja, der hatte nunmal keinen Platz in der Besenkammer...", Oma servierte die Vesper, er angelte sich eine Scheibe Brot und kaute lustlos darauf herum: "Ich muss denn heute Morgen mal nach dem Rechten sehen, die Stadt ist so merkwürdig still." "Na gearbeitet wird doch längst nicht mehr, es ist doch nichts da, und bezahlen kann auch keiner mehr!" "Totaler Wirtschaftskollaps.", konstatierte Zendaya wenig beeindruckt: "Typisch Kapitalismus." Ferrell überhörte die sarkastische Bemerkung und erkundigte sich stattdessen: "Hat sich hier irgendetwas verändert in den letzten Jahren, Oma?" "Och, nicht besonders viel - du weißt doch: Schatten bleiben ihrer Selbst am liebsten treu!" "Oder Daeron...", knurrte es von den billigen Plätzen, wo Klein-Rich genüsslich schmatzend Milch futterte, sein Vater blieb eisern: "Na denn... danke, dann mach ich mich mal auf die Hufe." "Soll ich dir schnell noch eine Stulle für unterwegs schmieren, du hast ja kaum etwas gegessen?" "Nein, danke und bis später.", auf und davon war er. --- So ausgestorben hatte Ferrell die sonst so geschäftige Hauptstraße noch nie erlebt: Kaum ein Hengst kreuzte seine Route gen Markt, und wenn doch schauten sie weg oder die Blicke fielen äußerst frostig bis hasserfüllt aus. Das ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend verstärkte sich beim Anblick der heruntergekommenen Fassaden und ungeputzten Fenster umso mehr, hier und da war eins geborsten und notdürftig geflickt oder gar ganz zugenagelt... immerhin die Straßenbeleuchtung funktionierte nach wie vor einwandfrei - ein Hoch auf das Wasserkraftwerk, yippie. Gähnend leer erstreckte sich das schlackige Pflaster des großen Versammlungs- und Exerzierplatzes vor seinen Hufen. Niemand war zu sehen, keine einzige Verkaufsbude warb um Kunden, fast alle stolzen Platanen einmal rund ums Karré fehlten, die neuen krachgrünen Triebe zu Büschen vereint verpassten dem tristen Anblick einen giftig stechenden Touch Farbe einem Bottich Chemiepampe gleich. "Geschlossen" prangten vergilbte Zettel in öden Schaufenstern, die - wenn schatten noch hindurch sehen konnte - kahle Räume zu kaschieren versuchten... selbst die Regale komplette Fehlanzeige. Bloß weg aus dieser toten City!, hielt es Ferrell nicht mehr aus und galloppierte die Industriemagistrale hinauf, den Donillus-Werken entgegen. Die Querstraßen flogen dahin, er sah nicht hin, Häuserblocks, kein Blick zurück - nach vorne schauen, nach vorne, das Vergangene vergessen, eine Zukunft haben ohne... "Verräter!" --- Full Stop auf der Stelle. Diese Stimme... das... das konnte doch nicht... doch, kein Zweifel, heilige Luna! Langsam drehte Ferrell sich um, mitten auf der Straße humpelte ein Schatten... kein ganzer Kerl, kein Held: "Verschwinde!" "Karl - das gibt doch nicht!", freudig änderte der Heimgekehrte seinen Kurs und trippelte auf seinen alten Freund aus Fohlentagen zu, doch der wedelte unwirsch mit seiner Krücke, einer abgesägten Muskete: "Geh mir aus den Augen!" Ferrell stoppte außerhalb seiner Reichweite und besah den bandagierten Huf seines Gegenübers, der vor Dreck und Blut kaum mehr als solcher zu erkennen war: "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, alter Knabe?" "Kriegsverletzung, tut nicht weh - und jetzt verpiss dich, bevor ich dir eine in die Fresse haue!" "Hey, nu aber mal halblang - ja, ich kann verstehen, wie beschissen die Lage grade ist, aber..." "Hast du ne Ahnung - HAST DU NE FUCKING AHNUNG!!!", spie Karl ihm wutentbrannt entgegen und machte einen Satz nach vorne, der ihn fast das Gleichgewicht kostete: "Hau einfach ab, das ist das beste für uns alle." "Glaube ich kaum, Duhrag braucht meine Hilfe, und du auch, auch wenn du's nicht wahrhaben willst - ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, aber ich tu's für euch alle!" "Na schönen Dank auch, kann ich gut drauf verzichten." "Wenn du wüsstest... sag mal, wer von damals lebt noch?" "Von der Truppe? Warum soll ich dir das sagen?" "Weil ich dein Freund bin und du mir von damals was schuldest?" "Wie bitte?!" "Die Sache mit Felida damals?" "Ach ja, stimmt ja... woran du dich so alles erinnerst - warum nicht, dann kommste wenigstens nie wieder mit irgendwas an, also: Moria und Phihel sind tot, von Doriath habe ich seit dem Krieg nichts mehr gehört und Ernie schmeißt seine eigene Kneipe wie eh und je - war's das?" "Er hat noch offen?" "Ja, als so ziemlich einziger, Vorräte hat er vor dem Krieg auf jeden Fall reichlich eingebunkert." "Bock auf nen Bier?" "Hm... hatte schon lange keins mehr... na schön." "Na da freu' ich mich aber!" "Na ich mich nicht." --- Schweigend trabten sie langsam durch die Nordstadt, Karl kam nur mühsam voran. Auf Ferrells Hilfe reagierte er unwirsch: "Geht schon, tut nicht weh." Die Straßen boten alle das gleiche trostlose Bild, verlassen und verwahrlost, hier und da ein Gesicht hinter staubigem Glas. Der Künstlerplatz kam in Sicht, und siehe da, in der alten Trinkhalle hatte sich doch tatsächlich jemand eingerichtet: Zum Ernie. --- Ein Glöckchen bimmelte, als die beiden Hengste das Etablissement betraten, und haste-was-kannste erschien auch schon der Besitzer: "Sorry, habe noch geschl... - ja leck doch einer nen Schatten, Ferrell! Grüß dich - heiliger Diaron, was ham'se denn mit dir gemacht?" "Mir zwei Hörner mehr verpasst und nen Testament aufgeschwatzt, ansonsten nicht viel, und bei dir?" "Och ja, es könnte halt besser laufen...", Karl schnaubte laut aus, "aber ich lebe und der Keller ist noch randvoll - da lässt's sich nicht schlecht von leben!" "Glaube ich gerne." "Joar, und du, dich verschlägt deine Erbschaft her?" "So ungefähr, ja... entweder ich regel das oder Argis Ilhytia fällt die ganze Stadt in die Hufe." "Ach du Scheiße, na da wären wir aber bedient!", ihr dritter im Bunde verkrümelte sich in die Stammtischecke, "tja... und nimm's Karl nicht übel, aber dem geht's wirklich beschissen, und er hat ne Menge unschöner Dinge gesehen im Krieg." "Verstehe schon... was ist mit seinem kranken Huf?" "Granatsplitter und Schrapnell, sie haben ihn halt wieder zusammengeflickt, aber Heilen tut's kaum." "Autsch." "So ungefähr ja - für uns drei Kurze?" "Na sicher doch, wie in alten Zeiten." "Au ja!" --- Da saßen sie nun, zogen sich die Flachen rein und bekamen kein rechtes Gespräch zustande. Karl schmollte, sein verletzter Huf zitterte und eiterte, Ernie unterrichtete Ferrel ein wenig über die Geschehnisse während seine Abwesenheit: "Tja, und dann kam der zweite Krieg, und tausende folgten dem Ruf nach Equestria... es kamen nicht viele zurück." "Warum wurdest du nicht eingezogen?" "Ich habe doch nen Sehfehler rechts und habe bei der Einziehung ein paar Mal zu oft daneben geschossen - da haben sie mich dabehalten zum Nachschub produzieren... war im Endeffekt auch besser so." "Hmpf.", machte Karl, Ernie fuhr ungerührt fort: "... und eines schönen ruhigen Nachts flog dann plötzlich die Chemiebude hoch...", Ferrell verschluckte sich am Schnaps und hustete erschrocken: "Holla, alles gut?" "Ja, ja sicher... wie, die Annelinwerke sind explodiert? Einfach so?" "Nee, waren nen paar Radikalziegen, so wie nen paar Tage später auch in Oblivion - gab auf jeden Fall nen Mordsknall und nen Höllenspektakel, als die Fabrik bis auf die Grundmauern abgefackelt ist... und deinen Dad hat's gleich mit erwischt." "Stimmt, das sachte Omma schon - na ja, passiert halt." "Hattet ja keinen besonders guten Draht mehr zueinander, wa?" "So ungefähr." "Tja... und was hast du so getrieben? Wurdest kommunistisch-ziegisch zwangsindoktriniert?" "Ja, so in etwa - Gehirnwäsche und der ganze Scheiß halt, drei Jahre lang, und dann haben sie mir die Hörner aufgeschraubt und ich unter ihnen gelebt." "Krass - und im Krieg, warste da mitbei?" "Nee, eingesperrt im Kerker des Ziegenschlosses - damit ich ja auf keine dummen Gedanken komme." "Und jetzt frei und steinreich geerbt?" "Ja... obendrein mit einer Ziege verheiratet." "Aua, da geht Aranya aber bestimmt durch die Decke!" "Ist sie schon, die beiden haben sich gestern Abend kennengelernt und gleich fast zerfleischt." "Du Armer... na ja, und wie geht's deiner Oma?" "Joar, so wie immer halt." "Freut mich... und deiner Tochter?" Ferrell schwieg betreten und entschloss sich aufzubrechen: "Du, ich muss nochmal los zu den Werken, Papierkram erledigen - danke für den Kurzen und bis demnächst mal, ich schau mal wieder rum." Zwei Hufyen lagen auf dem Tisch, als der Ziegeneinhornschatten das Lokal verließ. --- Seine Freunde anzulügen schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber sie waren vermutlich die Einzigen, die wenigstens noch einen Rest Symathie für ihn verspürten... still und unheimlich erhoben sich die gewaltigen Werkhallen des Donillus-Komplex vor ihm, so alt und mächtig wie das Geschlecht der Khálford-Sulvaenin einst gewesen war... davon war nicht mehr viel geblieben, dachte er betrübt, als er das unberührte Haupttor aufschloss und den Vorhof betrat: Hatte er hier wirklich vor der versammelten Arbeiterschaft "Heil Daeron!" vom Balkon seines Vaters geschien und alle ihm beigestimmt? Erinnerungen durchfluteten seinen Geist, Bilder flimmerten vor de inneren Auge, Dinge, der er am liebsten besser vergessen hätte... du warst einer von ihnen, du warst ihr Vorbild - und jetzt sollst du die verkorkste Welt völlig verdrehten? Na das kann ja was werden... --- Das Büro seiner Vorfahren lag unberührt im Obergeschoss des Verwaltungsgebäudes, und wäre der Staub nicht gewesen hätte schatten meinen können der Herr von Duhrag sei nur kurz auf Werksinspektion oder zuhause gewesen. Ferrell trat ein, begutachtete den prächtigen Kronenleuchter voller Spinnweben, die Privatbibliothek, die Gemälde seiner Ahnen, den Schreibtisch... eine vergilbte Zeitung lag noch auf dem dunklen Ebenholz, datiert auf den ... 1015, daneben das Porträt des Obersten Schattenlords. Lange musterte er die eiskalten Gesichtszüge des Führers, der sein Volk nur eins geführt hatte, mitten hinein in den Untergang, nahm es und legte den Rahmen mit Bild voraus um - das brennende Canterlot tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, wie Daeron gegen Robert kämpfte, wie Sonea ihn mit einer Donnerbüchsenladung Lilienpulver aus dem Körper Prinzessin Celestias riss, wie sie ihn alle zusammenschlugen, wie er über den Abgrund taumelte und sich an den letzten Huf klammerte... und dieser ihn losließ. Ich lasse los, heute für immer... für immer und immer. ... --- Bücher, Unterlagen, Abrechnungen, Akten, Führungspapiere - den ganzen Tag wälzte Ferrell Schinken um Wälzer, Umschlag um Einband, Deckel um Rücken und kam zum Schluss, dass hier im Alleingang hier so schnell gar nichts lief und es mit ein bisschen Startkapital nicht getan war... er brauchte Unterstützung, und das nicht zu knapp: Zulieferer, Transporthengste, Belegschaft für die Werke... und Abnehmer für fertige Produkte - aber wer konnte sich so viel Stahl leisten geschweige denn ordentlich dafür blechen? - Schwer grübelnd trabte er heimwärts, passierte den Eisernen Brunnen und den Donillus-Park, ließ Ernies noch erleuchtete Kneipe links liegen und schritt bedächtig die Einfahrt zum Anwesen hinauf, als eine Gestalt aus einem Gebüsch taumelte und sich ihm in den Weg stellte: "Was auch immer du vorhast, versau's bloß nicht!" "Ich geb' mir Mühe, brauchst mich beim nächsten Mal bitte nicht so zu erschrecken." Karls Gesichtszüge spiegelten blanken Hass wieder: "Pass bloß auf, du spielst hier mit dem Feuer, und nicht alle sind so verkrüppelt wie ich und polieren dir ohne zu fragen die Fresse!" "Gewalt ist auch keine Lösung, aber jou - brauchst du eigentlich was für deine Wunde, die sieht echt übel aus?" "Tut nicht weh." "Nicht?" "Nicht." "Tja dann... meine Oma wartet mit dem Abendessen." "Auf mich wartet nichts und keiner." "Möchtest du mitessen oder vielleicht etwas abhaben?" "Nein." "Na denn... guten Abend dir." "Hmpf." - ... - "Und Ferrell, wie war dein Tag?" "Kompliziert. Ich suche Mittel und Wege die Produktion von Eisen und Stahl wieder anlaufen zu lassen und dadurch die Duhrager zu beschäftigen, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan." "Wo genau hängt es denn?" "Zu allererst einmal will ich morgen den Kháradins, den Ferroni und Chaux einen Besuch abstatten und die Lage dort vor Ort checken...", Aranya hielt beleidigt die Klappe, "und mal das ein oder andere durchrechnen." "Verstehe - möchtest du vielleicht wissen, wie hoch sich das Vermögen der Khálford-Sulvaenins beziffert?" "Morgen gerne, jetzt möchte ich einfach nur noch ins Bett." "Oh, okey - noch Nachtisch?" "Passt schon, danke nein - gutt Nacht alle miteinander." "Gute Nacht Ferellio!", "Nacht.", "Hmpf.", "Bis morgen." --- Die sternenklare Nacht bescherte ihm einen guten Traum: Unter der alte Eibe am Astralis sitzend tüftelte er fleißig an seinem Plan herum, die Ruhe gab ihm Kraft und Ausdauer, alles passte so votrefflich zusammen, nur eins fehlte noch... just da tauchte Luna auf: "Grüß dich Ferrell - entschuldige bitte die Störung, aber du scheinst so voller Tatendrang und ich bin so schrecklich neugierig... woran arbeitest du?" Er berichtete knapp, sie nickte verstehend: "Hmmm... woobei, ja doch, eine Idee hätte ich!" "Sach an?" "Alsooo: Wie wäre es denn, wenn das Ziegenreich erstmal deinen Duhragstahl abnimmt? - Du wärst im Geschäft und fein raus, und irgendwo kriegen wir die paar Stahlträger schon unter!" "Hört sich ja mal äußerst vierversprechend an, aber machen die Ziegen das?" "Na ja, Vorschlagen kostet ja nix, und außerdem wäre es eine äußerst nutzbringende Form von Aufbauhilfe - ich erzähl's denn Robert morgen beim Frühstück und denn seh'n wa ma weiter, wa?" "Alles klar - und schonmal nen großes Dankeschön dir." "Och...", schmunzelte sie belustigt, "mond tut was mond kann - sehen uns!", und weg war das dunkelblaue Alihorn verschwunden. --- Am anderen Morgen lukte kaum die Sonne über den Horizont hinaus, als Ferrell die Straße gen Velsen trabte und hellwach vor sich hin grübelte. Sein Weg führte ihn durch halb brache Felder, entlang von verwaisten Gehöften (oder zumindest solchen, die so heruntergekommen ausschauten, dass eigentlich keinschatten mehr drinne wohnen konnte), über verwilderte Wiesen und umgestürzte Bäume durch ungenutzte Wälder, einige Kilometer am Astralis entlang bis hin zur zum Glück intakten Kháradin-Brücke über den mächtigen Strom. Über seine gewaltigen Fluten hinweg erhoben sich die Felsen des Wehrden über den Häusern von Velsen, und oben auf dem Fürst thronte das Landschloss der Berg- und Kohlengräber, Aranyas Sippe... über die Kháradins konnte schatten auf jeden Fall eins sagen: Sie hatten nie zu wenig Kohle! Die Räder der Förderturme standen still, kein Laut außer dem Rauschen des klaren Wassers drang aus dem sonst so geschäftigen Talkessel - diese verdammte Stille, das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! --- Ein paar einzelne Frühaufsteher hier und da, besonders störte sich keiner an dem Fremden, den die abgewirtschafteten Häuser und Straßen leider viel zu sehr an seine Heimatstadt erinnerten - ohne Stahl keine Kohle, ohne Kohle keinen Stahl... alle zusammen oder nichts, rein gar nichts! Ob die Kháradins an einer Wiederinbetriebnahme überhaupt interessiert waren? - Bestimmt, der Gewinn klingt verlockend genug, und wenn er sich recht an seinen Schwiegervater entsann, dann tickte der ganz nach sorgsamem Kapitatist und sorgte sich um seine Arbeiter... auch noch um die paar traurigen Invaliden, die verletzt und traumatisiert zurückgekehrt waren? --- Das große schwarz Tor versperrte den Eintritt, er läutete. Nach einigen Minuten ohne Regung klopfte er mit festem Huf an das feste Ebenholz, es blieb ruhig, bis auf einmal doch der Sehklappe aufgestoßen wurde: "Ja?" "Guten Morgen, Ferrell mein Name, ich..." "Ich kenne keinen Ferrell." "Entschuldigung bitte - Donillus-Gulōr Dagolis Khálford-Sulvaenin VII. bittet um Audienz bei Fürst Kháradin." Aus den verengten Schlitzen öffneten sich Scheinwerfer, die stimmlagig jung-weibliche Pförtnerin musterte den Unbekannten genauestens schwer interessiert: "Ich habe von Euch gehört... wart Ihr es nicht, der Daeron die Treue verweigert und nach Equestria geflüchtet ist?" "So ungefähr... und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", der schwere Schlag glitt knarzend beiseite und offenbarte eine junge Stute, kaum zwanzig Jahre alt, die höflich vor ihm knickste: "Mein Name ist Carina Kháradin, mein Lord." "Lass das, passt schon - sag bloß du bist das kleine flauschige Freudenbündel von damals, das Aranya so geliebt hat?" "Kann schon sein, angeblich soll ich meinen Onkel ja gekannt haben... ja, und da ist er nun zurückgekehrt ins bescheidene Velsen - was führt dich hierher?" "Ich muss umgehend mit deinem Vater sprechen, es geht um..." --- Den Schein umspielte das Halbdunkel der Krypta, statt der üblichen Statue zierte eine mehrere Nummern zu klein gerahmte Schwarzweißfotografie den steinernen Sarkopharg und wirkte umgeben von all den anderen uralt mächtigen Monumenten einfach nur lächerlich: "Friede seiner Seele... er ist irgendwo in Equestria gefallen, wir konnten nicht einmal seine Leiche ehrenhaft bestatten." Es widerstrebte Ferrell, es auszusprechen, und doch konnte er es nicht zurückhalten: "Ich habe auch meinen Vater in diesem Krieg verloren." "Ja, ich erinnere mich... er wurde in Duhrag von Ziegen erschlagen, ja?" "Ja, so ungefähr... wer ist nun eigentlich Oberhaupt der Sippe?" Carina sah ihn nicht an, so fesselte sie die Grabstätte: "Das bin ich." "Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" "Mit den Nerven am Ende, sitzt bloß noch in ihrem Zimmer und starrt aus dem Fenster." "Tut mir leid... und deine anderen Geschwister?" "Denen geht es gut, mein Bruder ist unverletzt heimgekommen." "Na wenigstens das... ein Freund von mir hat nen wunden Huf und humpelt böse." "Ein paar Velsener Berghengste geht es ähnlich, sie werden im Spital versorgt... noch, uns gehen auf Dauer die Vorräte aus." - das Stichwort: "Ich möchte den Betrieb der Donillus-Werke wieder aufnehmen und habe bereits einen Großauftrag am Haken." Nun kam endlich doch noch Regung in Carinas Gesichtszüge und die junge Stute guckte ihren Onkel verblüfft an: "Wie?" "Frag lieber nicht - Fakt ist, ich brauche Schotter - ähm, Kohle, und zwar aus Velsen. Wie steht's um eure alte Belegschaft?" "Hm, wir haben vielleicht noch vierzig Prozent maximal, aber wirklich maximal... viel ist da leider nicht rauszuholen." "Das reicht für den Anfang, und falls du mehr Leute brauchst schick ich auch gerne welche rum - also, bist du dabei?" "Da fragst du noch? - Die Kháradins waren den Khálford-Sulvaenins immer treu ergeben und werden es auch bleiben!" "Na wunderbar!", dankbar knuddelte er seine Nichte, die glücklich die Geste erwiderte, "dann muss ich ja nur noch die Ferronis und Chaux überzeugen!" "Das sollte doch klappen!", ermutigte sie ihn, "aber vorher - isst du mit uns zum Mittag?" "Da sag ich nicht Nein!" --- Das kleine Schloss hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch kaum verändert: Die matt glänzende Empfangshalle, die mit Edelsteinen aller Sorten und Prachten ausgeschmückt war, inmitten der kunterbunte Hunt mit der Millionsten Tonne Kohle, erlesenes Mobilar, die doppelten Treppenaufgänge links und rechts nach oben, wo sich kichernde Fohlen um die Wette jagten: "Rasselbande, Essen fassen!" Ein Hengst folgte dem Knäul aus Flügelchen und Hufen: "Ach guck an, der kleine Ferrell - lang nicht mehr gesehen, was?", ein fester Hufschlag, zwei alte grinsende Freunde: "Ja Azriel altes Haus, dich gibt's ja auch noch!" "Natürlich doch, oder glaubst du ich lasse mich von Zebras in den Rücken schießen? - Spaß beiseite, wir beide wissen, auf welcher Seite wir kämpfen mussten, aber ich bin heilfroh - jaaa -, dass es endlich vorbei ist!" "Ich auch, und deinen schwarzen Humor haste immer noch nich verloren - deine Schwester hat mich übrigens zum Essen eingeladen, da hamm wir viel Zeit zum Nachholen und Geschichten erzählen!" "Was du nicht sagst - und sach bloß du hast sie gleich auf Anhieb wiedererkannt!" "Im Leben wär' ich nich drauf jekommen; na ja, denn lass ma watt kauen, wa?" "Na klar doch!" --- ... --- --- ... --- Aumetz ganz im Norden des Herzogtums stand nun auf seiner Wanderkarte, gut drei Stunden würde er mindestens brauchen, im Galopp vielleicht anderthalb... bist du überhaupt noch so dermaßen gut in Form? Als Soldat kein Ding, da konnte schatten sowas im Schlaf, und wenn er einmal seinem Vater hatte eine eilige Bulle von Daeron höchstpersönlich überbringen sollen, da war er von Oblivion bis Duhrag schneller als der D-Zug gepest, aber hallo! - Und heute, Opa? Nach reiflicher Überlegung ließ er sich doch etwas mehr Zeit und trabte gemütlich dahin seines Weges, stets die altbekannte Umgebung so neu entdeckend, als sei er noch nie da gewesen. Hatte sich das aber auch alles verändert hier! --- ... --- Die Residenz glich einem maßstäblich-geschrumpften Modellbausatz der Schwarzfeste in Kombination mit einer klassisch-römischen Landvilla - die Ferronis haben schleißlich eiserne Prinzipien, das muss schatten ihnen lassen! Ferrell läutete. Frohes Fohlenlachen klang aus den weit geöffneten Fenstern, nach kurzer Zeit krakelte eine Stimme: "Luzia, da steht ein fremder Hengst vor dem Tor, Mamma Mia!" "Was will er denn?" "Rein zu uns, zu Mamma!" "Was hat er hier verloren, jag ihn fort!" "Donillus-Gulōr heißt er, komischer Name!" "Prego?!" --- ... --- Luzia Ferroni war eine feurige Jungstute von ganzer Pracht des eisernen Fürstenhauses: Pechschwarzes Fell mit rot-grün gestreifter Mähne, groß, elegant und einen Schnibbelschnabel, der ununterbrochen schnasselte: "Non è possibile, der Lord di persona!", und nebenbei die unzähligen kreuz und quer durch die Gegend preschenden johlenden Fohlen befehligte: "Leonardo, was machst du schon wieder hier unten - rapido auf dein Zimmer, du hast Hausarrest!" - "Sofia, was macht die Wäsche?! Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vernügen, maledizione!" - "Edoardo, deine Schwester ist keine Puppazo!" - "Fernando, Fillipo, prontamente raus mit dem Hufball auf den Hof, der Flur ist kein Bolzplatz, Perdincibacco! Per amordel cielo, questa famiglia!" Hat sich ja nichts geändert in den Jahren!, musste Ferrell belustigt schmunzeln, diese Sippe war einfach nicht zu bändigen - und jetzt, wo Luzia sich inbrünstig die Seele aus dem Leib schimpfte, tauchten die verloren gegangenen Erinnerungen lebendig farbenfroh vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Ein kleines freches vorlautes Fellknäuel sauste wieselflink durch die gute Stube, schnitt Grimassen und ärgerte die Erwachsenen, bis Mamma einen Schritt aus der Küche machte - die Meute sofort verstummte und ganz brav an der Tafel Platz nahm. Bei den Ferronis hatte noch nie ein Hengst regiert, oh nein, hier herrschten seit er denken konnte Zucht und Ordnung in Form einer Stute, mit der es sich kein männlicher Zeitgenosse zu verscherzen wagte: Die Familienälteste hielt mit ferräscher Dominanz ihre ganze Rasselbande im Zaum, tätigte Geschäfte und unterschrieb Verträge... ein Mordsweib, vor dem sogar sein Großvater eine ordentliche Portion Achtung gehabt hatte. Überhaupt machte schatten dieses Hauses keinen Hehl daraus, dass jeder, insbesondere maskuliner Bauart, der hier meinte einen auf dicke Huse machen zu müssen, schneller von der Blidfläche verschwunden war, als dass es ihm lieb wäre... und wenn er sich Luzia so anguckte, wie sie ihre Geschwister und Geschwistersgeschwister einen nach dem anderen zusammenfaltete, dann könnte sie doch glatt die nächste sein: "Sag mal, bist du zufällig das neue Familienoberhaupt? - Ich hätte da nämlich..." "Machst du Witze?", die junge Stute glotzte ihn entgeistert an: "Mamma geht es so gut wie eh und je!" "Oh, ich dachte schon... heidanei." --- ... --- Donatella Ferroni machte ihren Standpunkt (und das im Sitzen!) ohne überflüssige Begrüßung mit in die Hüften gestemmten Hufen und nach Luft schnappend schnaubend klar wie Kloßbrühe: "Ma no, ecco escluso!" "Mamma, verstehst du denn nicht? Es geht hier um die Zukunft aller Schatten!" "Non importa! Mein Antonio und Tommaso sind aus diese Krieg nicht zurückgekehrt, und so viele! Und jetzt kommt il traditore daher und verlangen è assolutamente impossibile! No, no e no!" "Mamma, ich verlange es nicht, aber es hilft dem ganzen Herzogtum und dir dazu! Ohne dein Erz können wir in Duhrag nunmal keinen Stahl kochen, und ohne den kein Geld, keine Wirtschaft, kein Leben! No vita!", hinter den tausend Falten schienen sich die grauen Gehirnzellen schwer anzustrengen, wobei ihr solch Unverfrorenheit zu unterstellen schon gewagt genug und obendrein ziemlich naiv war - die alte Stute wusste alles und obendrein noch viel mehr: "Signora Ferroni, ich weiß, wir haben in diesem Krieg auf unterschiedlichen Seiten kämpfen müssen, aber das ist vorbei, acqua passata non macina. Wir müssen uns jetzt Gedanken um unsere gemeinsame Zukunft machen, für unsere Bambini - auch Euer Wohlstand wird so nicht auf ewig reichen, und was dann?" Argis erwähnte Ferrell nicht, wohl wissend, dass Mamma Ferroni ihn sonst direkt vor die Türe gesetzt hätte. Schweigend erhob sich die Führerin das Sippenoberhaupt, schritt zum Fenster hin und blickte hinaus auf dem Hof, wo ihre Enkel- und Urenkelohlen unbeschwert spielten: "Es widerstrebt mir bei meiner Ehre, derer meiner Ahnen und aller Ferroni, aber Ihr habt nunmal recht, junger Donillus - il dado è tratto." "So sei es, und Ferrell bitte." "Prego?" "Mein Name ist Ferrell." --- ... --- Einige Kekse und einen warmen Tee später konnte die vorletzte Tagesetappe in Angriff genommen werden: Susenburg, die weiße Stadt der Chaux. Rein? - Niemals, aber die Fürsten brauchen keine weiße Weste - sie tragen immer eine! ...